Untitled
by Rokkstar23
Summary: The names are coded. Its not really about dragonball z. :P


~Goten~

There he is, the most perfect man on the face of the planet. Trunks. We only met a few weeks ago; we share many common interests and ideas. I need to tell him that I'm gay, somehow. I think he needs to know.

I know I only met him a month ago, but our relationship has grown a lot. We are really starting to become good friends…

Oh God, look at his body. Jeez, I would love to see him without a shirt. But he has a girlfriend…Shit. I should make a move... I'm not doing anything this weekend, I should invite him over. He doesn't know I'm gay, so it wouldn't be that awkward…Oh god I'm so scared. He is so…perfect. I'm just going to do it.

"Hey trunks?"

"Yeah man. What's up?"

"Hey dude, I was just thinking about this weekend, and I would love to chill with you if you're up to it. You could even sleep over, if you want."...Damn. Was that too much?

"Oh sure dude, that would actually be great. Can I come over Saturday? I could sleep over then."

"Yeah that sounds great." Man, I'm smiling like an idiot.

"Ace. Ill see you then." God his smile is amazing. And his eyes… I could spend hours, lost in the luscious, bright blue.

I walk back to my desk, thinking about the future. It would actually be fun, just hanging out with another guy, completely oblivious to me being gay, and just have some fun. I couldn't wait for the weekend to come.

~Trunks~

So, I am going to hang out with one of my new best friends, huh? Well this should prove to be exiting. The only problem is that he doesn't know that I'm gay... well… nobody does. But he doesn't know that I really like him. Man… my girlfriend is such a drag… I don't even like her. I'm just staying with her for social upkeep, and I don't want to hurt her. God this whole thing is a big mess. I shouldn't be with her… I like guys. I don't know why… why DO I like guys? God this is all such a bitch. Never mind. I'm just going to try to have some fun this weekend.

~Goten~

Oh God, he is almost here. Do I look ok? You look fine, Goten, just relax. Don't worry about it. He probably doesn't care about your appearance anyway. It's all good.

Oh there he is! God he looks beautiful. Everything about him. He is a god.

"Hey, Trunks! Come on in! How are you?"

"Great! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. I see you brought your pillow. Hehe, you're a dork."

"Haha. You're the dork." He hurled his pillow at me and smiled, as I dodged with swiftness. I wondered if he was flirting with me. He smiled. I smiled back.

"You want to head upstairs? Get settled? And I can show you around?"

"Yeah that would be great."

He put his things down in my room, and we began to wander the house, as I showed him the delicious delicate that is, my house.

"Wow, you have a beautiful house." Trunks said.

"Why, Thank you." I replied with ease.

We continued like that for some time…

We continued on with our itinerary, watching some TV, playing some video games, and we even ventured out onto the trampoline to find adventures. We had an amazing time the rest of the evening… until…

~Trunks~

Oh my god, I'm ACTUALLY at his house… this is amazing. I can't believe I'm here. I wonder how I look. I look in the car window's reflection, my hair is fine. Who am I kidding; he probably doesn't give a shit.

I arrive at his door, anxious. I ring the door bell, calling him to me. He comes bounding down the stairs, and I laugh.

"Hey, Trunks! Come on in! How are you?"

"Great! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. I see you brought your pillow. Hehe, you're a dork."

I found that remark to be flirting. I thought it was hilarious. "Haha. You're the dork." I jokingly threw my pillow at him, and he dodged it. I smiled. He smiled back. This is going great!

"You want to head upstairs? Get settled? And I can show you around?"

"Yeah that would be great."

I walked up the steps and around the corner into his room, and set my things down. I couldn't wait to see the rest of the house. He began to show me around.

"Wow, you have a beautiful house." I told him. I almost said, "Just like you", but thought against it.

"Why, Thank you." He told me in a sweet, soft, voice. I had to hide a partial boner, due to this remark made by my new friend.

We continued on like that, finding fun within and outside of the house. But when bedtime came around…

~Goten~

God I cannot hold this in much longer… I mean I like this guy so much… he is lying right here next to me… we are sharing the floor… God he is so beautiful… I think I better tell him…

"Hey trunks… you awake?"

"Yeah… what's wrong?" The concerned tone in his voice breaks my heart with joy.

"I don't know… I don't really know how to say this."

"Say what? What's wrong?"

"I don't know… Umm… Well I could start with this… Do you like your girlfriend?" I feared his answer…

"You know Goten, honestly, no. I don't really like her at all. I don't know why I haven't broken up with her yet. I don't really know why we were dating in the first place."

Well, there's half of my problem gone.

"Do you mind if I try something? You may completely hate me, and never want to talk to me again, and you may leave right now. Do you promise you won't freak out?"

"Goten, I really doubt that. I'm not that kind of person."

"Ok good…Well…" Oh God, what am I about to do? This I probably one of the hardest things I have ever had to do… I'm just going to go for it. What's the worst that could happen?

"Trunks…" I let the sentence trail… and roll over to his side of the floor. I put one hand on his silky cheek, the other on his chest, and kiss him sweetly on the lips. I kiss him for a few seconds, and then break the kiss. I hover over his gorgeous face for a second, staring into his starry eyes, and realize what I've done.

"Oh, God Damnit, Trunks. I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me? I don't know what happened. I don't know what came over me. Im sorry, Trunks. Can you—"

I was interrupted mid-sentence.

Trunks was kissing me.

~Trunks~


End file.
